Statutory boards of the Singapore Government
The statutory boards of the Singapore Government are organisations that have been given autonomy to perform an operational function by legal statutes passed as Acts in parliament. The statutes define the purpose, rights and powers of the authority. They usually report to one specific ministry. *Accounting and Corporate Regulatory Authority (ACRA) *Agency for Science, Technology and Research (A*Star) *Agri-Food and Veterinary Authority of Singapore (AVA) *Board of Architects (BOA) *Building and Construction Authority (BCA) *Central Provident Fund Board (CPF) *Civil Aviation Authority of Singapore (CAAS) *Casino Regulatory Authority of Singapore (CRA) *Civil Service College (CSC) *Competition Commission of Singapore (CCS) *Council for Estate Agencies (CEA) *Council for Private Education (CPE) *Defence Science and Technology Agency (DSTA) *Economic Development Board (EDB) *Energy Market Authority (EMA) *Health Promotion Board (HPB) *Health Sciences Authority (HSA) *Hindu Endowments Board (HEB) *Hotels Licensing Board (HLB) *Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore (IDA) *Inland Revenue Authority of Singapore (IRAS) *Institute of Technical Education (ITE) *Institute of Southeast Asian Studies (ISEAS) *Intellectual Property Office of Singapore (IPOS) *International Enterprise Singapore (IE) *JTC Corporation (JTC) *Land Transport Authority (LTA) *Majlis Ugama Islam Singapura (MUIS) *Maritime and Port Authority of Singapore (MPA) *Media Development Authority (MDA) *Monetary Authority of Singapore (MAS) *Nanyang Polytechnic (NYP) *National Arts Council (NAC) *National Council of Social Service (NCSS) *National Environment Agency (NEA) *National Heritage Board (NHB) *National Library Board (NLB) *National Parks Board (NParks) *Ngee Ann Polytechnic (NP) *People's Association (PA) *Preservation of Monuments Board (PMB) *Professional Engineers Board, Singapore (PEB) *Public Transport Council (PTC) *Public Utilities Board (PUB) *Republic Polytechnic (RP) *Science Centre Board (SCB) *Sentosa Development Corporation (SDC) *Singapore Accountancy Commission (SAC) *Singapore Corporation of Rehabilitative Enterprises (SCORE) *Singapore Dental Council (SDC) *Singapore Examinations and Assessment Board (SEAB) *Singapore Labour Foundation (SLF) *Singapore Land Authority (SLA) *Singapore Medical Council (SMC) *Singapore Nursing Board (SNB) *Singapore Pharmacy Council (SPC) *Singapore Polytechnic (SP) *Singapore Sports Council (SSC) *Singapore Totalisator Board (Tote Board) *Singapore Tourism Board (STB) *Singapore Workforce Development Agency (WDA) *SPRING Singapore (SPRING) *TCM Practitioners Board (TCMPB) *Temasek Polytechnic (TP) *Urban Redevelopment Authority (URA) =Former statutory boards= *Commercial and Industrial Security Corporation (CISCO), corporatised as CISCO Security in 2005 *Nanyang Technological University (NTU), corporatised on 1 April 2006 *National University of Singapore (NUS), corporatised on 1 April 2006 *Post Office Savings Bank (POSB), acquired by DBS Bank on 16 November 1998 *Singapore Broadcasting Authority (SBA), formed on 1 October 1994, merged into Media Development Authority on 1 January 2003 *Singapore Broadcasting Corporation (SBC) corporatised as the Television Corporation of Singapore on 1 October 1994 *Singapore Harbour Board, taken over by the Port of Singapore Authority on 1 April 1964 *SingTel corporatised on 1 April 1992 *National Computer Board, reorganised into Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore on 1 April 1992 *Telecommunication Authority of Singapore, reorganised into Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore on 1 April 1992 *Public Works Department, corporatised as the CPG Corporation in 1999 =Statutory or privatised government corporations= *Jurong Town Corporation, corporatised and reconstituted as JTC Corporation in 2001 **Jurong Consultants Private Limited, corporatisation of technical services group in 2001 **Jurong Port Private Limited, corporatisation of port services group in 2001 *Port of Singapore Authority (PSA)'s regulatory functions transferred to the Maritime and Port Authority of Singapore on 2 February 1996 **PSA International, corporatisation of port services on 1 October 1997 *Public Utilities Board, corporatised and reconstituted on 1 October 1995 **Singapore Power, corporatisation of electricity and gas services on 1 October 1995 =External links= *Singapore Government Website *Singapore Government Directory Category:General articles